Another Epic Power struggle Story
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The Same war, but in a different city and state which the kids of South Park had travelled to the city to help battle a evil king and his army with Dovakhiin, the new kid, who is originally from this town.. Meanwhile the adults had dropped everything and travels to there to finds their children before they gets hurt or worse... But a big threat is looming upon the horizon! Nonslash
1. A Plea for Help

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off

**Another Epic Power struggle Story**

**Chapter 1: A Plea for Help**

One sunny morning just settled over the small quaint mountain town of South Park, Colorado. Cut to Dovakhiin Clancy Hughes' house which the most powerful child on the planet had awaken that he was looking like a messy caveman look with his long dark chocolate hair and dressed in his Navy blue shirt with a large letter M in Yellow and blue shorts that he was heading over to his computer to check his Facebook which he had gotten a private message from a friend back in his old hometown _in _Michigan**, ** named Madison Gifford AKA Princess Rain, the crowned princess of the fairies in the sunrise kingdom dubbed Saginaw, Michigan which they're in a middle in their own stick of truth like war which this time is a war between the fairies and humans that Madison had found him through a newspaper article about Dovakhiin and his new group of friends had saved South Park from a strange virus of unknown origins which they've left the zombie plague and crashed U.F.O. part out of the article on which it has all of the local and state newspapers on the internet .

"_Dear Dovakhiin that I'm sending this PM to you which I've read about your heroic deeds in your new town somewhere on the internet which your own people needs you back here once again to challenges the evil King Cornelius which he had taken your throne and created a war between the fairies and the humans which it is a losing war, please come…..and bring your alliance from your new town to fight with us that I'm pleading with you?!" ~ _Madison/Princess Rain had written in her message.

"Oh, fuck….Here we go again which I'm was hoping a quiet start for summer break before I'm starts school fully in the fall that last four months had been crazy for me. " Dovakhiin said which he had buried his face between his arms and decides to print the message to shows his new friends and got dressed in a long-sleeved blue/gray baseball shirt that says Michigan in yellow letters on his shirt and blue jeans, but wearing his black/gray hat like Craig and put his glasses on before heading out to see his friends.

Down in the kitchen which Mr. and Mrs., Hughes were seated at the table having their breakfast and reading which they didn't see Dovakhiin leave the house at all. Which outside he did came across Butters, Kenny, Kyle and Stan that they're waiting for Cartman to show up for some summer fun.

"Hey there, buddy?!" Butters said when he saw his new friend coming toward them at that moment which Dovakhiin had handles the piece of paper to Kyle at that moment.

"Dude, what the hell is, Dovakhiin?" Kyle said while he was looking very confused at him and the paper.

"My lord that I've gotten this letter of plea for our help back in my old kingdom which there is a new war is raging there which one of my friends, Princess Rain had summoned us to come?!" Dovakhiin said while he was kneeling before the High Jew Elf which he had taken the piece of paper from Dovakhiin which he was reading it very quietly while the others stand around that is when Cartman came walking up to them which he was eating a frosted Pop tarts .

"Waz up you fucking assholes…So, what is that, Jew?!" Cartman said while he was trying to look over his shoulder to see what the letter said which Kyle just stood there quietly and shooting a dirty glare at him.

"Someone from Dovakhiin's old town is asking our help to fight a war against an evil king, Cartman?!" Kyle said which Cartman begins to cough the pop tart back up at that moment. "In Saginaw, Michigan, dude?!"

"What, Saginaw, Michigan, are you shitting me right now, Jew?!" Cartman said while panting wildly which his heavily plump cheeks were beat red.

"No, I'm not shitting you at all, fat ass?!" Kyle replied in a very annoyed tone voice as he looks at Cartman. "I'm think that we should've a meeting to discuss this with our clans about this war that raging in another city."

"Butters, The Merciful go around town to tell the fellow clan members that there are an emergency meeting at my backyard at noon?!" Cartman added which he was heading back home to changes into his Grand Wizard costume and Butters was running toward town at that moment.

"Well, we better go home to change into our costumes then?!" Stan said which he was shrugging his shoulders at this whole thing right now.

Meanwhile Butters was running around town to rallies the local troops to gathers for an emergency clan meeting to discuss about the plea which Butters came into the mayor's office where Pete was sitting at a medium sized boardroom table, reading a book of Edgar Allan Poe's poems while his aunt was sitting at her desk doing her usual paperwork which she wasn't paying any attention to them at all. Which Butters was whispering into Pete's ear which he nodded.

"Hey, Aunt Mary that I'm going out for a while?!" Pete said while he was flipping his long fringe out of his eyes as he walks away while his aunt was still writing stuff down at her desk.

"Okay, see you later, Peter… Damnit, this budget proposal is driving me insane right now?!" Mayor McDaniels said without looking up at him which she had putted her left hand on her left cheek while she was thinking about something right now. "Meh…. I'm really needs coffee which this is going to be a very long day once again?!"

Xxx

A few hours later…. Cut to Cartman's house in the backyard which all the kids were seated while Cartman and his friends were with Dovakhiin which they all dressed in their stick of truth attire which Dovakhiin was dressed in a teal cloth shirt and white long-sleeved shirt under it, and a banged up tinfoil popcorn pan that covered his chest as armor which his big brown colored belt that holds it in place, blue pants along with brown boots. Wearing his arrows, brown gloves, a dark brown goatee to match his hair and a dark blue metal coffee can was made into a helmet. On the projection screen was the map of Saginaw, Michigan which Dovakhiin was going over the plan.

"My fellow clansmen and ladies that we are being called upon to battle an evil king and his army who are raging against the local fairy populace in my old town of Saginaw, Michigan?!" Dovakhiin said.

"Ha-Ha, when did a medieval warrior uses the internet, a laptop and a projection to go over battle plans, Douchebag?!" Cartman said with a heavy chuckle which Dovakhiin stands there very quietly and rolling his eyes at Cartman for interrupting him.

"Whoa….Whoa…. Whoa…Did you say that we are going to Saginaw, Michigan?!" Token said in a very shocked tone voice as he looks around at other kids' faces. "That you should know that Saginaw is one of the violent cities in America, right which it is a suicide mission you guys?!"

"Gawd Damnit…..Token that you're going with us if you like it or don't like it you chicken shit?!" Cartman said in a very demanding tone voice while he was staring Token down with a menacing stare.

"But we need to beware of the gangbangers and other shranks that lives in that town which it is one of the reasons that my parents had decides to move to South Park, besides the government chasing me down?!" Dovakhiin added.

"Hey….This is that where that funny as hell air refresher spraying as mace video at a local family dollar store was filmed at that made me so happy?!" Craig said with a big smile that had formed on his face while the others looks on in great confusion which Cartman knows it.

"Yep….That was, Craig?!" Cartman replied along with a light chuckle.

"Sweet!" Craig added.

"So, how the hell we can get out of South Park without any of parents notices that we've left town?!" Clyde asked.

"Dude, you know our parents are fucking stupid around here?!" Stan said while he was playing around with his sword.

"I'll say that we can sneaked out to head for the bus station in the middle of the night while our parents are asleep?!" Princess Kenny mumbled loudly.

"By a charter bus …..Okay, everyone grabbed your allowance to use for the bus fare, meet at the charter bus station around midnight?!" Cartman said in annoyance.

In the middle of the night that all the kids had left town by a charter bus that was heading for Saginaw, Michigan, meanwhile at the Marsh Residence inside the master bedroom which both Randy and Sharon were asleep after having fun night with each other that is when Shelly came running up to them and awake them up to tell on Stan.

"Mom and dad, awake up….. God, I hate this family?!" Shelly roars in such angry tone that is when she had decides to pulls her father hair out to get him to wake up which it had worked that Randy had jumped up in pain and his screaming had awaken Sharon too.

"Ugh…. Gawd Damnit, Shelly that hurts what the hell did you that for?!" Randy replied while he was rubbing the top of his head to relieve the pain at that moment.

"Mom and dad, Stan is gone which he had left with a backpack?!" Shelly said which her voice fills with a great annoyance as she looks very menacing at her parents right now that is when their phone begins to ring which it was Gerald at that moment.

"Uh, Hello….Hey, Gerald, waz up…..Shit. Stan is missing too, wait a minute did you say that every kids in town is missing right now that I'll call the mayor about this?!"Randy said while he was sleeping on the bed which the blanket was covering him up and Sharon was looking very terrified about her missing son right now.

Cut to the McDaniels residence inside the master bedroom which her bedroom phone begins to ring which it had awoken her up that both she and BarBrady awoke up to look at the phone and looking rather annoyed right now.

"Who the hell is calling me very late which it is better be important?!" McDaniels said in a very sleepy tone voice when she answered the phone "Hello, this is Mayor McDaniels, oh, hello there, Marsh… What?" Which she was nudging at BarBrady to get up with her hand, and check on Pete at that moment which a few minutes later he had returned with a very worried look had formed on his face that is making her very nervous when she saw his face. "Randy, tell the other parents to meet at the community center for an emergency town meeting which I'll alerts BarBrady and Yates about this dreadful situation?!" That is when she got off the phone at that moment.

"Mary, Pete is gone too?!" BarBrady said which the mayor had raise her eyes at him to what she had heard from him.

"Damnit, George that I'm should know that something was up there today when that Stotch kid came in today?!" McDaniels said while she was rolling her eyes at this whole thing.

A half hour later….. At the community center inside the meeting hall which all of the parents were there that they are very panicky over their missing kids right now, and Mayor McDaniels was standing on the stage with her aides, BarBrady, Yates and Det. Harris which she was trying her best to calm everyone down at that moment.

Rabble…Rabble…Rabble!" The townsfolk chanted angrily loudly.

"Alright, people, please calm down?!" McDaniels said after clearing her throat and standing behind her podium right now.

"Mayor, we needs to finds our children?!" Ryan Valmer said after everyone had settle down, and that is when the Hughes came running in which they've that piece of paper about the battle of Saginaw, Michigan right now.

"Umm… Excuse me, Mrs. Mayor and Officer BarBrady that I'm know where are our kids heading to right now?!" Dennis Hughes said as he stepped forward the stage along with his wife, Leah.

"So, how the hell do you know where is our kids are heading to, Dennis?!" Thomas Tucker asked.

"To Saginaw, Michigan to help my son's old friends who are playing their own medieval style roleplaying game right now?" Dennis replied while he was reading his son's private message that he'd let out on his desk.

"Wh- Wha- What?" Sheila screamed her frustration out at that moment.

"Should we calls the Saginaw Police about this?!" Gerald said.

"Ugh, Gerald… Saginaw Police is useless which I'd lived there so many years that they don't care at all that is why we had moved out of there?!" Dennis said.

"Oh, screw it that I'm going to Saginaw to find my nephew and your kids?!" McDaniels said which she is leaving for Saginaw which it had made BarBrady uneasy at that moment.

"Mary, I'm coming with you?!" BarBrady said.

"Me too along Harris?" Yates added as he looks at his partner.

"That we are going to that town to find my son?!" Randy said as he had embraced his wife that some of the parents had decides to join the mayor's group that includes The Broflovskis, McCormicks, Liane Cartman, The Stotches, Blacks. Testaburgers, Hughes, Clyde's dad, Roger and the Vulmers which some of them had stay back that Johnson and Freddy along with Lt. Dawson had stayed back to run the town .

_To Be Continued_

_"Embrace yourselves, Saginawians...  
South Parkers is Coming!"_

**_Author's Note: My sort of sequel to the Stick of Truth._**


	2. The Fairyland

**Chapter 2: The Fairyland **

The following late morning in Saginaw, Michigan which it is 3 hours ahead of Colorado that the young South Parkers had ridden on the bus nonstop overnight, but had some road work across the state of Michigan. Finally they'd arrived at Madison's house which a long blond hair girl who was dressed in a pink grown with wide sleeves and a purple colored belt which her necklaces was made up of assorted flowers along with her crown that is also made up of flowers too, and glittery wings came walking out of her house with a young African-American with long dreadlocks boy who is dressed in an armor that is made of many kinds of leaves, tree barks and green colored silk clothed undershirt and pants along wings and black war paint had dried on his face which he is the general of the fairies and the rebel humans group that is made up from many ethnic backgrounds even through their city is divided by a river and hatred toward each other at all time, but this group of kids who are standing before the young South Parkers as united as one as they were led into the backyard which it is a beautiful garden and a large tent had been set up.

"Ugh… Why the hell is this horrible smell is coming from which it is a mixture of sewer water and ass?!" Cartman said while he was trying to clears his nose from the dreadful smell that is plaguing his nose right now. "Actually, it smells like Kenny's house you guys?! That last comment of his had offended Princess Kenny which she had decides to kick him in the ass at that moment. "Aww….you bitch!"

"Goddamnit, Cartman, you poor fat bastard?!" Princess Kenny Mumbles angry at him after kicking him.

"Dude that you're smelling the sugar beets that is being made into sugar in Bay City where a sugar beet processing factory is located at, or the one in Carrollton, if the wind is blowing in the right direction?!" Dovakhiin replied which the fat boy was looking very sick to his stomach.

"Dovakhiin and your friends had arrived in the nick of time?!" Princess Rain said as she ran off the porch's step to hugs her one time crush which she has a very big smile had formed on her face when the moment that she had saw him come into view.

"The warrior king of the mountains had returned to his homeland to fight the evil king?!" General Green Leaf said while he had puts his left fist over his fist to welcomes him and his friends in a warrior way. When all sudden two boys that Dovakhiin had instantly recognized them which he knows them very well?

"Holy shit, dawg that master of bad ass is back?!" Another African-American boy named Donnie who is dressed in a black/gray colored barbarian clothes and a beard along with a rust colored helmet and the boy with fair skin named Toby who dressed as a ninja like bandit.

"Waz up…..Donnie and Toby?!" Dovakhiin said.

"So, who the hell is this king is that I may ask?!" The High Jew Elf Kyle asked which his friends had gathered around him.

"We are about to have a briefing and go over the battle plans?!" Princess Rain said as she had let them into the tent at that moment when all sudden they begins to hear gun shots down the road.

"Dude, what the hell is that gun shots?!" Stan asked which he looks very stunned at that moment.

"Yep, it is gunshots that those fags are doing their stupid gangbanger shit again which it is an everyday thing, dawg." Donnie said.

"I'm see nothing had changed around here at all?!" Dovakhiin commented to himself as he stepped into the tent where inside there where all the local kids and South Park kids had gathered around the table that was covered with hand drawn maps and plans.

"King Cornelius and his army had destroyed the stronghold on Adam Ave., and he is marching north toward the Covenant Neighborhood District which it is summer be beware of suspicious behavior that shooting season had begun again and the state police chopper will be in the air to patrol the air above the city streets more." General Green Leaf states.

"Why the hell you have a state police chopper patrolling your city for?" Clyde said.

"Because the nonstop gang violence that we have here, dawg?! Donnie replied.

"That I'm feels sorry for you, dude?!" Craig added.

"Oh, hamburgers!" Butters said which he had wrapped around Cartman's fat gut that he was scared as hell.

"Dude, what the hell that we had gotten into?" Stan said while he was nosebridgepinching himself which Kyle was shrugging his shoulders at him.

"Gawd Damnit, Butters…. Get the fuck off me now!" Cartman screams his annoyance which Butters had quickly backed away from him. That is when Pete had his Black IPhone which he had found a voice mail which it turns out to be his angry mayoralty aunt who was yelling on the message.

"Hey, you guys that I'm letting you all that our parents knows and are in town looking for us right now?! Pete said which he had flips his long fringe out of his eyes after hearing that message from his aunt.

"Fuck!" all the South Park kids said in unison.

"Uh, Son of biscuits that I'm so grounded right now?!" Butters said which he looks very terrified.

Meanwhile at the same time somewhere at MBS international airport terminal which McDaniels' group had arrived in Freeland that is a few miles away from Saginaw that they had taken the earliest flight out of Denver which a couple unformed officers had joined their chief and sergeant to find those kids?

"Well, honey that we are back in our old town once again?!" Dennis said when he had taken his hat off from his head as he had puts his arm around his wife's waist as he looks around the familiar building that is when Mayor McDaniels came up to them that she is making them as their guides which they knows this town back of their hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hughes, we need your help, because you knows this city too well which I'm asking you both?!" McDaniels said in a very stern tone while BarBrady, Yates, those officers and the parents were standing around with their overnight bags right now. Which Dennis was on his cell phone calling his parents who still lives in Saginaw and trying to calls his son who is not answering his phone at all? "

"Mayor, we'll do it for the safe return of our kids?!" Leah said while she was looking very concerned at the mayor who was texting on her blackberry curve with her aides via her email.

Xxx

At the fortress of the evil king Cornelius, The lion AKA Carlos is Dovakhiin's rival when he was living here which their rivalry is very much like Kyle and Cartman which he was a Hispanic boy who was wearing a royal purple robe and long blue colored shirt that he was a long straight black wig and a gold crown was seated on his throne that is when his ginger second in command who was all black and silver similar clothes to Dovakhiin and a sliver headband, plus he was wearing skull face paint on his paint which he was kneeling before his king to report the troubling news.

"King Cornelius that I've a very urgent troubling news to share with you?!" Captain Ginger Skull said which Cornelius had ordered him to rise to his feet.

"So, Captain Ginger Skull, what is this troubling news that you've share with me?!" Cornelius said when he came walking down to him.

"Lord Dovakhiin Hughes had returned from the mountain kingdom which he has brought an army with him, my majesty?!" Captain Ginger Skull replied which Cornelius raise his brows with shock then such anger.

"What? That I've thought that he had moved to the mountain kingdom of Colorado….. Oh, I know who had sent him here, Princess Rain?!" Cornelius added which he was a very bitter smile on his face.

Later on that very same night which the joined forces of The Kingdom of Kupa Keep, the elves, rebel humans and the fairies who are camping out in Princess Rain's backyard which Ginger Skull and his goons had sneaked past the guards which they're planning to injuries Princess Rain. But they are met by Dovakhiin, Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Jimmy and Butters who were waiting for them inside the tent.

"Ah, the dragon king had returned to reclaims his throne from Cornelius?!" Captain Ginger Skull said which Dovakhiin had pulled his sword out that he is ready to battle and so did his alliance did the same thing with their weapons too.

"What? Another fucking ginger which this will be a piece of cake you guys?!" Cartman said as he looks at his friends that is when Dovakhiin had bent over and releases the dragon shout on the ginger who is about to puke.

"What the fuck, dude?!" Ginger Skull said which the toxic ass gas was getting to him that made him to order a retreat that Cartman laughing his ass off right now.

"Uh, Oh, my Gawd you guys… That was funny as hell?!" Cartman said while he was laying on his stomach and having a laughing fit that is when General Green Leaf came with Princess Rain who was hiding inside her bedroom inside her castle.

"Hey, General Green Leaf, who is this King Cornelius that you're talking about?!" The High Jew Elf Kyle asked.

"He is the rival of Dovakhiin who had saw his move to your town in Colorado to seize power and terrorizes the kids population which it had started on the local playgrounds across the city which it had created a war, high Jew Elf?!" General Green Leaf replied which he has a tear in his eye that friends and classmates had turned against each other's.

"Basically he is a fucking bully, dude?!" Stan butts in which he had a hint of anger that formed on his face when he hears about this king's nastiness toward others.

"Yep that you got that right, dawg….. Dovakhiin was the one that always stand up against him for us all time?!" General Green Leaf added.

"We'll kick his ass into next year?!" Princess Kenny mumbles loudly.

"Pri-ncess Ken- ny is -right?!" Jimmy said while shuttering big time right now.

"That we'll show them on how we fight in the land of Zaron?!" Butters added which he was playing around with his hammer very gently right now.

Meanwhile at the same time at a hotel on the outskirts of the city, inside a suite which Mayor McDaniels was wide awake and restless right now, due from worrying sick to her stomach about her own nephew's safety and those meddling kids to some extent that she was pacing back and forth which she was wearing a short-sleeved pastel green PJs and dark green silk robe that her pacing had awakes BarBrady up from his slumber at that moment. That he wasn't wearing his sunglasses which he has the most beautiful chestnut-brown colored eyes and in a blue t-shirt and blue/white stripes lounge pants.

"Mary, what is wrong which it is midnight that you needs some sleep which you are about to crash and burn from the lack of sleep that I'm can tell it in your eyes right now?!" BarBrady said with a concern in his voice.

"George that I'm completely nervous wreck right now with worrying about our nephew's safety and wondering our town is destroyed once again?!" McDaniels said with a heavy sigh as she turned around to look at him that is when BarBrady got up and pick her up and put her over his shoulder which he carries her back to bed that he had places her on the empty spot on the king sized bed at that moment. "Goddamnit, George….Let me go now?!"

"You needs your sleep which you aren't nice when you don't gets your sleep that you likes to bites people's heads for no apparent reason, Mary?!" BarBrady said which he went back to his spot on the bed that she was glaring at him as he lays back down.

"Fine...That we've it your way then, George Walker BarBrady?!" McDaniels grumbles loudly to protests her opinion at him.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. The Wrath of the Parents of Zaron

**Chapter 3: The Wrath of the Parents of Zaron**

The following morning at Princess Rain's backyard where a bunch of poorly made tents was set up around the yard which everyone was still asleep, but not Dovakhiin was up and cleaning his metal shiny sword blade with a damp white cloth that is when the boys had come out of their tent at that moment which Dovakhiin was talking to General Green Leaf and Princess Rain right now.

"So, Dovakhiin, do you like your brand new town?" General Green Leaf asked.

"That I'll say that South Park is a very different town you guys?!" Dovakhiin replied which he had decides to keep his crazy adventure in South Park that had happened with those damned Nazi zombies, aliens and other things that had happened to himself.

"So, you guys that it looks like that we have to march through the ghetto today?! Cartman said while he was grabbing his long wooden staff as he had stepped out of his makeshift tent with his united group of warriors from his town came marching out that they're armed to the teeth which they've weapons ranges from water balloons to poorly made spears. "That this town makes Princess Kinny as a rich bitch you guys that your family should be relocated to here?!"

"Oh, hamburgers….. So, what is the ghetto that I'm may ask, fellas?!" Butters asked which he looks very confused as he looks at Cartman and Kenny was glaring at him too right now. That is when Kenny had decides to gives Cartman the finger and kick him in the square in the nuts?!

"Aww… Gawd Damnit, Princess Kinny that fucking hurts, you betraying shrank?!" Cartman said which he is almost in tears as he had collapsed on the soft grassy area and his knees and cradling himself that makes Kyle laughs his ass off big time that he was laying on his belly and laughing very hard after witnessing that scene. "Ugh…Fuck you, Kahl?!

"Uh, Oh, my god…..That was fucking funny as hell, Kenny?!" Kyle said while laughing very hard right now.

"Whoa….dude?" Stan said in a very great shocked tone vice as he stood next to Kyle, who was continues to laugh out loud at Cartman's misfortune and Kenny at this moment.

"Eric, are you okay right now?!" Butters said which he had begun to heal him with his healing touch power right now. Which inside Princess Kenny's tent that he had brought his backpack out that has his Mysterion costume inside for when of a case of a serious emergency rises while they're in this town?

"Gawd Damnit, Butters that I'm don't need help at all?!" Cartman protested his anger out as he rose up from the ground.

"Hey, Princess Kenny?!" Princess Rain said that she was wearing a lavender colored gown and glittery white colored fairy wings along with her jewelry made from fake colorful flowers and beads. That is when Princess Rain's little brother Sparrow, the hunter which he was a little kindergartener with blond hair and dressed as Peter Pan but with fairy wings and elf ears.

"Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!" Sparrow screamed out loud as he ran toward his older sister which King Cornelius and his men had arrived on the front yard that they'd surrounded the yard from all sides.

"Princess Rain of the fairies that I'm ask for your surrender to me which that I'll goes easy on you and your people?!" King Cornelius said which he was wearing a red shirt and black pants along with his black and yellow colored robe.

"Why you shut up you fucking fag which no one is impressed with your greedy throne stealing ass at all?!" The Grand Wizard King Cartman said while he was walking toward him at that moment.

"How dare you speak like that way to me you filthy scum?!" King Cornelius protested which he looks very furiously.

"So, I'm sorry that I've to hurt your feelings…..Why you take a look at my staff then which it holds great AUTHORITAH?" (Lowers his staff)

"No, it doesn't you foolish wizard?!" King Cornelius replied which he looks very skeptical at Cartman, but he looks down at his staff.

"Yes it does… Asshole! Take a look right here, see? Look Closer…. Look Closer!" Cartman said that is when he begins to hits King Cornelius with his staff over and again." You'll respect my fucking AUTHORITAH, bitch!

"Hey, bitch….Why the hell you hit me with that stick?!" Cornelius said which he has a black eye and blood lip.

"Because you're a fucking prick that is why, if you don't gets the fuck out of here that I'll hit your ass again?!" Cartman said while he had risen his wooden staff up in the air which he is ready to hit him again.

That is when Dovakhiin came in with his ground stomp ability that he had knocked seven of Cornelius' men out to the ground at that moment.

"Ah…. The dragon warrior king had returned home to reclaim his throne?!" Cornelius said which he looks very shocked at the powerful Dovakhiin who had risen from the busted up earth which he had retreat.

"That I'm see that you are still chicken shit, Carlos?!" Dovakhiin said which he was joined by his new alliance that Cornelius and his kid army are running from them.

"We'll be back, you little freak which he and your soldiers should be on the lookout?!" Cornelius said as he walks away which you can hear the cheering from the fairies and United Kingdom of Zaron in victory.

"That I'm really grateful to fight at your side soon, Grand wizard and Lord Dovakhiin?!" General Green Leaf said while he was kneeling before those two warriors.

"Yeah….Yeah…Yeah, whatever that I'm want to eat something?!" Cartman said while he was walking away from him in search of food.

"Like you need to eat, fat ass?!" Kyle said while he was leaning against his golf stick right now.

"Once again, Kahl that I'm telling you to fuck off you damned dirty Jew rat?!" Cartman growled his hatred out as he walks by him to heads back inside and toward the backyard.

"King Cornelius will be back soon with more men from the sunrise kingdom, High Jew Elf?!" General Green Leaf said while walking with the high Jew Elf and his second in command Stan, the warrior.

"General, we'll be ready for those assholes when we returned, plus the Grand wizard and Dovakhiin had shown him on how powerful we are?!" Stan the Warrior said.

"That I'm really grateful for the help which it is a losing battle with us in these last weeks?!" General Green Leaf added.

"Dude, this is nothing that we all faced before?" The High Jew Elf Kyle said as he had stepped into the backyard where a big feast is taking place inside the big tent right now.

"So, you guys…. What a great start for summer vacation?!" Craig said in his usual sarcastic tone voice.

"Shut up, Craig?!" Kenny mumbles loudly.

"Whatever, Kenny?!" Craig replied which he had given them the finger as he walks by them.

Inside the tent where Pete was playing his voice mail over and over which he has multi messages voice mails from his very pissed mayoralty aunt right now.

"Damn…..My aunt is pissed right now?!" Pete said while he was flicking his long fringe out of his eyes right now.

"Really, Pete that she is very protective of you?" Firkle said.

"Pete, I'm think you should call your aunt that she is truly worried about you to tell her that we are okay?!" Henrietta said while she was smoking her cigarette right now.

"But if you call her that hell will break loose, Pete?!" Michael added while he was smoking his cigarette too.

Xxx

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to the hotel inside a conjoining room where the South Park Police had set up a mini command center which Sgt. Yates was put in charge of finding those kids before they gets hurt or killed that he knows that the mayor will be breathing down on his neck until the problem is dissolved that he is having a very hard time getting through the local police right now.

"Goddamnit…Mitch that this town police force is starting to pisses me off that their damn answering machine that I'm know that Mayor McDaniels and those tripping parents when they hears about it?!" Yates said after he had got his cell phone off which all sudden he'd gotten a text from his wife, Maggie back home which she is telling him that their young son is missing too that made him raise his brows. "What, Travis is missing?!"

What is it, sarge?!" Harris said after he came back from the local Tom Barton's Bake shop with coffee and a dozen of doughnuts.

"Maggie had texted me that Travis is missing too that I'd been on that damn phone trying to get through Saginaw Police for almost an hour, Mitch?!" Yates said which he had pulled his cigarette out of his pocket that he wants to go outside at that moment.

"Well, Sarge that I've seen a bunch of local boys down at the local doughnuts shop sitting there?!" Mitch replied as he puts the doughnuts boxes and coffees down on the table.

"What… Mitch I'd been trying to get through these ass clowns all morning long which I'm can't wait to brief this to the mayor and chief?!" Yates said in an angry tone as he turned around to looks at him.

"So, where is the chief at anyway, Sarge?!" Harris asked which all the uniformed officers looks around the room right now.

"How I should know that I'd been on the phone all morning long?!" Yates said as he had taken his coffee and a chocolate gazed doughnut from the box to eat that is when both BarBrady and McDaniels came walking in which the mayor looks very pissed right now.

"Oh, shit that the boss is coming that these police report that I've brought now finished?!" Officer Foley said that he was putting his paperwork back inside his folder that he is going to returned.

"Well, Harrison….. Did you have gotten a hold of the local police force to alert them about the missing children?!" McDaniels said which she have seated herself in a chair at a desk which she was waiting for Yates' answer right now and BarBrady stood behind her.

"Madam Mayor that we've a major problem to get a hold of the local police here which I'd been getting on hold by their answering machine?!" Yates said which she has that infamous pissed look had formed on her youthful looking face as she had overhead Yates' answer.

"When in hell does a local police force really needs an answering machine for what reason which you post to be open 24/7 to serve your community….Right?" McDaniels said while she was rubbing her forehead with her left hand to relieve the headache that is building right now which BarBrady was on his cell to try himself for calls in. "That I've thought that you idiots are worse in the law enforcement community which I'm was truly wrong all these years?!"

"Thank you mayor?!" The officers said when they were standing before her.

"Uh, Mary that he is right that the local police station just have an answering machine?!" BarBrady said while he was still on the phone at that moment.

"What….You got to be kidding me, right?!" McDaniels said while she had a heavy sigh out and Yates had nodded at her. "That is it gentlemen that we are going to look for those damn kids yourselves?"

"But mayor that this town has a major gang problem?!" Officer Foley said while looking very scared at them right now.

"That those sagging pants fuckers don't want to fuck with a pissed off mama bearlike aunt who happens to be the mayor of a rival town?" McDaniels said while she was pacing back and forth that is when the parents had arrived in the command center which they all looks pissed right now.

"Rabble….Rabble….Rabble!" The local parents begins to chants angrily at her which she was rolling her eyes at this whole scene.

"Everyone just shut up now?!" McDaniels said after she raise her voice.

"Mayor, The local police station is closed right now?!" Randy said.

"Well, Marsh that we know about those dumb asses are closed?" McDaniels answered very coldly.

"Because the budget cuts and they don't give a shit at all?!" Dennis said.

"For Christ's sake that we're doing this on our own?" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh.

"But mayor there are gangbangers in this town which they're scary as helk?!" BarBrady said.

"Oh, shut up you big baby that you're a member of the law enforcement community and police chief of our town, George BarBrady, so act like one?!" McDaniels grumbles angrily while she was looking very coldly at him right now.

_To Be Continued _

___Author's note: On the writing and typing of the final chapter to that South Park/Simpson crossover story.__Sadly, this is true with the Saginaw Police who had to closed which it is a pain in the ass to file a police report with them._


	4. The Non-cool Journey through the Ghetto

**Chapter 4: The Non-cool Journey through the Ghetto**

Later that very same day which Dovakhiin and the boys had went out on the town to find those three witches who can help them to win the war which the leader of the coven which they are said that they've the gifts of foresight and others. That is when they'd arrived at an old-fashioned made house which it dated back from the lumbering era of the late 1870's inside the garden filled backyard where a trio of female fourth graders from different ethnic backgrounds who are dressed in a varied colorful hooded robes were dancing and rise their arms to the skies around a purple colored table which they looks very scared when Dovakhiin and his gang had stepped forward at that moment.

"Oh, forgive me for scaring you all like that, my lovely nature lovers which I'm used to live in this war-torn town that before I'd moved to a kingdom in the mountains out west?!" Dovakhiin said as he had stepped toward to speak and places his sword on the ground.

"Hey... You're our art teacher, Mr. Edwin Drake's grandson that moved to the kingdom of South Park, Colorado which your return had been prophesized to overthrow the evil that is plaguing our town right now, but very soon a much darker force will come forth?!" Sammy said the long dark blond hair girl who is wearing a hooded pink robe with wide sleeves and pink flowers and green leaves was painted on her face.

"Ugh…Please don't tell us that it could be another Nazi Zombie outbreak?!" The High Jew Elf, Kyle said which he was thinking back to those events that happened four months ago.

"What?" Kendra replied an African-American girl with multiple braids, dressed in a red colored robe similar to Sammy's and has yellow colored moons painted on her face that she was looking very confused at them.

"Our town is a very weird one?!" Stan the Warrior said as he looks clearly at them.

"So, do you have gangbangers running around your town that I may ask?" Amber added a Hispanic girl with shoulder length curly black hair and dressed in a purple colored similar robes just like Sammy and Kendra are wearing that she has purple butterfly painted on her face.

"No, we have a bunch of stupid ass townsfolk who gets very panicky over stupid shit along many natural and supernatural disasters that plagues our town on a daily basis?!" Princess Kenny mumbles while she was playing with her long strands of her golden blond hair wig and looking at a mirror right now.

"Hey, wait a minute this is that girl is a really dude?!" Sammy said which she looks very confused while looking at Princess Kenny, who was still playing with his wig at that moment.

"Don't mind, Kenny that he wants to be a princess so bad again?" Cartman said in a very low whispering tone voice which the witch trio just stood there very quietly. But all sudden they gotten a very disturbing text from their army that King Cornelius and his men is on the move again.

"Come on you guys that we need to heads back to the fort to rallies the troops?!" Dovakhiin said as he had led the charge and the boys follows behind him.

A few minutes later…. Almost they've reach the fort when all sudden they were ambushed by Cornelius' men which Princess Kenny begins to pulls her corset down to shows her boobs to the Cornelius' men who had become stunned by and drooling for her boobs and beauty that is when the gang had beaten them to a pulp that forced Cornelius men to fled from the scene.

"Die, Outsider!" The lead knight which Dovakhiin had taken on him very well.

"Oh, fuck yourself?!" Dovakhiin said after he had kicked the knight in the balls which he had ordered retreat from the battle.

"Retreat Now!" The knight shouts as he and his men ran away.

"Your fucktard king should had respect my fucking authoritiah!" Cartman screams at the tops of his lungs and raise his staff in the air to celebrate his group's victory at that moment. Which all sudden they all turned around and saw a pissed off Sheila Broflovski along with her husband who had been out looking for them all day long. "Oh, shit ….. It's Kahl's bitch mom!"

"Wh-Wha-What!?" Sheila screamed when she had overheard her son's friend's swearing.

"Dude, what the hell is that a chopper is going this way?!" Stan said when they all looking around the sky right now.

"Oh, look at the time that the state police chopper is in the air to patrol the city's streets?!" Dovakhiin said while he was looking at his watch at that moment.

"Let's go you guys…Sorry, Mom!" Kyle said.

"Run!" Cartman screams out as they had escaped from the possible wrath of their parents and the mayor.

"Wait….u-p, yo-u guys!" Jimmy strutted out loud and trying to run away from the meanest bitch in all of South Park right now

"Oh, hamburgers….. That I'm don't want to be grounded at all?!" Butters said in a great panic as he was running with the boys.

"This really suck monkey's bawls you guys!" Cartman replied in a heavy panting while jogging away.

"No, shit, Cartman that we're total fucked right now!" Stan added.

"Dang it, Gerald that we've them which you'd let them escaped that they're going to spent another night in this dreadful town?!" Sheila said while she was looking very furiously at her own husband which she has her hands going right now.

"Geez, Sheila that they're too fast for me to catch?!" Gerald said that is when they both had gotten back in the SUV and heads back to the hotel at that moment.

"Let's head back to the hotel now, Gerald!" Sheila said in a very annoyed tone voice as she looks at her husband which she is letting him had it right now.

A half hour later…. Back at Princess Rain's fort that is when Dovakhiin and his group had returned from their very dangerous journey across the Saginaw area from dodging the local cops to running from their pissed off parents out through the entire day.

"Lord Dovakhiin, the lords and her royal highness, Princess Kenny of Zaron that you'd returned from the journey across our war-torn land very fast?!" General Green Leaf said while he was standing next to two of armed guards which they were kneeling before them as they had entered the room.

"That I've some troubling news to share which our parents are fucking here in town and looking for our asses right now?!" Dovakhiin said.

"Which they're fucking pissed right now?!" Stan added while he was wiping his sword off with a clean cloth.

"Duh…. No shit, Sherlock?" Cartman said after he had sat down and putted a bag of cheesy poofs out of his robe's pocket.

"Oh, hamburgers that I'm so grounded right now, fellas?!" Butters replied in a panicky tone voice while Princess Kenny was playing around with her wig and looking in the mirror at that moment.

"You looks very lovely, my royal highness?!" General Green Leaf said as he bowed at Princess Kenny and handles her a flower which it was a tiger lily that she looks very surprised at him.

"Why thank you, General Green Leaf for the flower and speaking about my beauty?!" Princess Kenny cheerful mumbles and kisses him on his cheeks at that moment.

Xxx

Later on that very same day, cut to the hotel in the suite where both BarBrady and McDaniels laying on the bed looking very exhausted in each arms after having "some alone time" after they returned from a very long unsuccessful day of search for those Goddamned kids all day in the entire Saginaw area.

"That you looks at this that we have a little vacation away from town for once, Mary?!" BarBrady said while he was stoking his hand on her back which she was resting her head on his T-shirt chest.

"I'm rather have our "little" vacation in northern Michigan instead of this shithole that this town makes our town as a peaceful and clean community without no violence that everyone can lead a peace lives without any fears, George?!" McDaniels said which she was wearing a short lacy and silky sky blue colored lingerie dress and BarBrady is in his boxers and t-shirt that is when they both had heard a knock on the door." Shit, don't you dare to answer it at all, George…Get dressed now! In a low whispering tone voice while BarBrady had puts his clothes back on rather very quickly which she had went into the bathroom to changes back into her pantsuit and blouse very fast when she came out of there which she was putting her small gold medal pin on her blouse's collar that is when she had answered the door to finds Yates and the parents were standing before them.

"Rabble…Rabble…Rabble!" The parents begins to chants angrily and loudly at them.

"Everybody, calm down….So, what are we rabbling about now?!" McDaniels said which she had taken change of the situation at that moment.

"Mayor, we saw our children somewhere on the west side of this town?!" Sheila said.

"So, Mrs. Broflovski, why you didn't get them come back with you at all?!" Yates states in a very loud annoyed tone voice.

"Because they had run away from us, due from the sight of the state police chopper flying over ahead?!" Gerald added.

"Damn….This town is really screwed up more than ours?!" Stephen Stotch butts in as he looks at the other parents, the mayor and police officials right now.

"Well, it is the weekend that the Michigan State Police Chopper do their air patrol because shit always hits the fan around here on the weekends, and Dovakhiin knows all the short outs in this town to get away from us?!" Dennis said.

"Just wow that I'm see why you moved out of this town, Dennis and Leah?!" Randy said.

"That you should come down to the bar and have a drink with us sometimes?" Stuart said.

"Sure…When we gets our kids out of here?!" Dennis said.

"Madam Mayor and sir that we had listened to the local police scanner all day long which the gang violence had begun within this city which it is risking our search operations that I'm not risking your and the parents' lives which I've issued an order back home to get a couple more uniformed officers to here." Yates said which both BarBrady and McDaniels are sitting at a table in the command center when all sudden Officer McDaniels and Officer Nelson came walking in.

"Mom and sir that I'm knows this city very well on the back of my hand like South Park." Officer McDaniels said which both of the mayor and BarBrady looks very shocked when they saw their son standing in the room.

"Like how, Alexander?" McDaniels questioned her son's knowledge of this city as she looks at him very confused right now.

"Mom, did you forget that your daughter in law and my wife, Claudia is from here?!" Alex replied.

"Oh, yeah that I've forgotten about that which I'm overstressed about your cousin and our town right now?!" McDaniels said as she was pacing back and forth nervously.

"Mom, you know that I'm was that way like those kids when I was younger, plus South Park is still standing which Johnson and Freddy are doing an awesome job while you're away?!" Alex said which all sudden she had felt her smartphone vibrated in her phone which it is a text from Pete right now. "Mom, what is it?!"

"Mary, what is it?!" BarBrady said while she was looking down at her phone screen at that moment.

"I've gotten a text message from your cousin which he is telling me that everybody is okay?!" McDaniels said as she looks at her lover and son. "Alex and BarBrady that I'm needs your help."

"Mary, where you are going to right now?!" BarBrady asked in a low whisper as he and Alex follows her out of the room at that moment.

"That I'm know where is Pete and those kids are at?!" McDaniels replied as she had walks out with them to the car.

"But we should get Yates and others involved with this, Mary?!" BarBrady said when looking very cautionous at her which she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Fuck no, George?!" McDaniels said as she had got into the front passenger seat. "That Yates can keeps those parents busy?!"

_To Be Continued_

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for the very long wait which I've a dreadful writer's block for a week straight when I've thought that is it which I was wrong that I'm accidently deleted chapter 4 and I've to restarted it again.**_


	5. An Ancient Evil Wakes

**Chapter 5: An Ancient Evil Wakes**

Meanwhile cut to King Cornelius' fort inside the tent which there was a ceremony was going on right now that he and his court were dressed in hooded black robes and holding black colored candles that is reveals that Cornelius and his army are a bunch of secret Cthulhu worshippers who wants to bring the dark lord, Cthulhu back on to Earth after his last failed bid on ruling the world when BP had drilled on the moon and released him upon the world. But instead of releasing Cthulhu in hopes of destroying the joint army of the warriors of Zaron, fairies and human rebels that a massive black colored gas cloud that had appeared from the sigil that was resting on the ground which it has evil influence has begins to spread across the entire area while the joint army that made up of the warriors of Zaron, fairies and rebel humans were sitting around a fire pit telling their war stories, jokes and roasting marshmallows for their s'mores. But outside which McDaniels' group had arrived there to confront those kids that they were met by Yates and his men that they'd left the parents behind.

"Madam Mayor and sir…..What you doing here that I may asked?!" Yates asked when he and his men had stepped forward to look at them with a very concerned look that had formed on his face.

"Goddamnit, Harrison that you gave me a fucking heart attack?!" McDaniels said in a heavy pant as she recovered from a real scare. "To gets our kids and go home too?"

"Well, I'm sorry to scary like that my honor?" Yates said while he was smoking his cigarette which their talking had alerts the one of the rebel human guard at that moment. Which the alert had sent General Green Leaf to brief Princess Rain and the leaders of Zaron who were gathered in the tent to go over the future battle plans.

"My lords and highnesses…. There is a group of cops along a light aqua hair older lady standing in front of our fort right now?!" General Green Leaf said as he had peeped in through the slip of the doorway.

"Oh, Gawd Damnit you guys?! Cartman said while he was rolling his eyes at him for the disturbing update then widen with shock.

"Dude… That is our town's mayor and local cops that you're speaking about right now, General?!" The High Jew Elf Kyle said.

"I see that Lady Mayor McDaniels is here and had brought her knights with her to make us go home, because our parents is on their asses to get us home right now." Stan the Warrior said while he was cleaning his sword at that moment.

"You see General Green Leaf that Mayor McDaniels is a very demanding person that you'll ever meet?" Cartman said while he was leaning up against the table which all sudden Princess Rain's mother came walking in the tent that she has a very possessed look to her face that her skin was sickly gray and black bags under her eyes that her irises were like shark's eyes that she begins to hiss and growls out loud after letting the adults in while taking the trash out front that the South Park residents are immune to the cloud along with Dovakhiin which it is a really bad negative energy had built over the years.

"Mommy…. What is wrong?!" Princess Rain said in a great shock as she looks at her own murderous looking mother which Dovakhiin had holds her back that he knows something was wrong at that moment. That is when the frightened kids had noticed a group of very familiar figures who were walking through the garden that Mayor McDaniels was holding a wooden baseball bat in her hands as she came up on them.

"Must destroy the chosen one and the army of good!" Princess Rain's mother said which her voice sounds very demoniac as she semi floats across the floor toward them at that moment.

"Prepare to battle you evil bitch!" The High Jew Elf Kyle said which he has his golf club raise in the air and the others had brought their weapons out that they're ready to fight that is when that Mayor McDaniels was standing behind her opponent which she has that bat out..

"Hey…Evil bitch, look behind you?!" Cartman said that is when the possessed woman turned around to look and saw McDaniels standing there which she was ready to swing at her possessed rival at any moment.

"Coming up at the batting mound at this moment is the honorable Mary Kay McDaniels is batting for the South Park Team?!" Officer McDaniels said in a jokingly tone as his mother just gives him a very dirty look as Princess Rain's possessed mother quickly turned around that is when she had swung the bat at the young girl's possessed mother to protect those kids from any harm.

"Damn, Aunt Mary that dad had said that you were a very good batter since the third grade?!" Pete said in a very shock while he had flips his long fringe out of his eyes which she has checks the lady's breathing and pulse that she was still alive.

"Kids….. Let's go now that many Saginaw residents are becoming possessed psychopaths right now?!" McDaniels ordered them to run which all the kids had followed them back to the hotel. A few minutes later which inside the command center that everyone had gathered in the conference room to belief everyone about the possible strange occurrence that is happening outside right now. "Oh, alright, people that we needs to get the out of here.

"But excuse me, madam mayor that we needs to destroy this evil had overtaken this town before it had spread across the world if that Nazi Zombie outbreak almost did?" Dovakhiin said as he had stepped forward.

"That I'm greatly appreciated your kids' bravely for these horrible events that had plagued us these last months, but I'm not risking you kids' lives at all ?!" McDaniels said while she was nervously pacing back and forth which all sudden that the kids were leaving back in the heart of the city to fight the evil forces at that moment.

"Duh, Mary that the new kid is right?!" BarBrady said which she was giving him a clear dirty look.

"Oh, shut up, George!" McDaniels clamors in a very angry voice which she was shaking her fists that hangs down at her side.

"Hey…Hey…Hey….Where are you and your friends going to right now?!" Dennis said in a very angry tone voice as he had stepped forward.

"To kick the shit of those possessed people and send the evil back to hell, dad?!" Dovakhiin said as the kids had quickly looks back at their parents before leaving that is when Randy came out which he was dressed in his gladiator attire along with his sword and shield which both Sharon and Stan were nosebridgepinching at that moment.

"Wh- Wha- What!" Sheila protested loudly as Gerald holds her back.

"Goddamnit…. Randy!" Sharon said while letting a heavy sigh of disappointment out as she looks up and down at her own husband for second.

"Sharon….That I'm helping to protects our kids from getting hurt or worse….Gawd?!" Randy said while Stan and the other kids were sneaking out of the room to heads back into town at that moment.

"Ugh…Son of a bitch!" Dennis said while he looks very pissed when he had looks around of the room that the kids had left.

Xxx

A half hour later….. Back in the Saginaw city limits which the kids had hidden themselves in the deep brushes that they are hiding from possessed people who are walking around the city streets like zombies at that moment.

"Jesus Christ…. This is becoming like that Nazi Zombies outbreak all over again?!" Clyde said which all the kids just turned to look at him very funny which they had didn't forget about him had created an army of darkness that made up by the zombized townsfolk that had transformed by the green goo that came from the crashed U.F.O., and almost destroyed the world from his crazy ass action a few months ago.

"Gawd Damnit that you son of bitch had almost killed us all, because you were vanished by me and still blames Douchebag for your major fuck up?!" Cartman said in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Shut up, fat ass and Clyde that you guys are going to alert those damned possessed people to our hiding place?!" Princess Kenny angrily mumbles loudly at them which both had shut up at last.

"What the hell that you crazy ass South Parkers are talking about right now?!" General Green Leaf asked in a very confused tone voice as he looks at Dovakhiin for the truth.

"So, what the hell had happened in your new town, dawg?!" Don the barbarian added while he was straightening his helmet up and Toby, the ninja wonder stood next to him.

"South Park is a very strange place that is all that I'm saying for now?!" Dovakhiin said along with a heavy sigh.

"Dovakhiin that we are so used to the weirdness that shows up in South Park that you'll gets used to it?!" Stan said.

"Well, at least that I'd not heard any gun shots every night anymore that is a very good while living in South Park that is okay that I'm can live with the monster attacks instead of those stupid ass gangbangers fighting over neighborhoods?!"?!" Dovakhiin said which in South Park that he can voices his opinion without being attacked about his old hometown sucks ass opinion that most of South Parkers agreed with him.

"Maybe that I'm should tell my parents to moves to this town in the mountains?!" Toby said after he had pulled his black colored mouth hood down to let him speak.

Meanwhile back at the hotel inside the command center which Sgt. Yates had ordered the mayor, BarBrady and the parents to stays back at the hotel after the mayor almost got hurt by one of the local kids' mothers earlier in the evening in out of safety concerns? Inside the hotel suite which Mayor McDaniels was nervously pacing back and back while BarBrady was sitting on the bed.

"Gee whiz, Mary that you're making me very tired while you're pacing back and forth?!" BarBrady said while he was yawning to death that is when they both looks over to the side to see their nephew, Pete and his Goth friends had returned to the building after Henrietta had found something very similar in one of her magical books that she has on her right now.

"Excuse me, Madam Mayor and Chief BarBrady that I've found something interesting in one of my magic books that you need to take a look at?!" Henrietta said while she has brought her books out of her black colored backpack at that moment.

"Henrietta, what is it that you needs to speak with me about right now?!" McDaniels said which she has a very concerned look that had formed on her youthful looking face.

"Well, Aunt Mary that is about the black gas cloud that had possessed everyone in Saginaw right now?!" Pete said while he was flips his long fringe out of his eyes again.

"For God's sake, kid…..Tell me to protect our friends and police officers!" McDaniels clamors out loud in a harsh tone and slams her fist down on the desk.

"That black gas cloud is made from a mass amount of negative energy that was building in this town over the years that someone had released it with the copy of the Necronomicon or dark magic book?!" Henrietta added "Which it is afraid of sage, water and sea salt which one of Earth's herbs that the wiccans uses it to rid of negative energies."

"What?" BarBrady said which he looks very confused at those black clothed kids and his secret lover at that moment.

"That is it that I'm calling your daughter, George that she knows about these new age stuff?!" McDaniels said while she was pulling her cell out to calls her daughter, Annie back in South Park right now.

"_To Be Continued _

**_Author's Notes: The Possessed people is the parody of that new remake of Evil Dead that I'd thought doing another outbreak of Nazi zombies which at this point that the zombie fad had wears off with me._**


	6. Oh, Sweet Home

**Chapter 6: Oh, Sweet Home**

Meanwhile back in the city limits which the joint army of two different towns are now engaged in battle with the possessed Saginaw Residents who were taken over by the black colored gas cloud that was released by King Cornelius earlier that Kyle had raise his golf club in the air which his elven archers had lined up behind him and begins to their aerial ranged attack of arrows came raining down on their targets. Plus Clyde was surrounded by possessed local gangbangers which it had prompted Dovakhiin had jumped in the middle of them which he had busted the ground up and brought his wooden baseball bat and ball out that he has thrown the ball into the air which the remaining gangbanger who hasn't been knocked out by his stomping power and hits the thug with the bat.

"Damn…..Dawg that thug bitch got fucked up?!" Donnie said while he was swinging his brick made hammer at his enemies along with Stan and Butters has unleashes Professor Chaos on them.

"Thanks, Dovakhiin that I've been a complete ass to you since you'd moved to our town which I'm sorry?!" Clyde said as he looks up at Dovakhiin which he has helps him up from the water filled pothole. That is when Craig has brought his dash of fireworks that he had brought here which he was using smoke bombs to help the army of good to use for their fight against King Cornelius' men and his possessed minions and Cartman was overwhelmed by possessed gangbangers which he has brought crazy string can out and sprayed them big time and lit the string on fire that sent them running.

"You got fire pawned bitches?!" Cartman screams out in a great excitement as he seen them running away which black smoke was filling in the sky that is when they all had noticed King Cornelius was dressed in a black/gray colored armor just like Dovakhiin's that the boys had joined him to fight the evil king that Dovakhiin and Cornelius were sword fighting very well.

"Well...Well...Well that is my biggest rival and his ass monkeys?!" Cornelius said as he had risen his sword in the air which he is ready to fight that is when Cartman has activates his v- chip to use on Cornelius.

"You're defeated, Cornelius!" Dovakhiin said as he head butts Cornelius in the stomach which he has fallen against the bridge rail.

"Shit face, wiener, slut, ass, ginger, ass clown, bitch, weirdo, fucktard, Twat waffle, fuck you, Barbra Streisand! " Cartman screams as he has shots his electronic powers from his chip and hands that forces Cornelius on the ground.

"What the fuck is that, fat ass?!" Cornelius said in a great shock as he looks up at Cartman.

"You should give up you little bitch?!" Cartman replied as he walks up and which the amulet that has the energy that has broken in half which all of Saginaw citizens had turned back into normal people and looks very weak, but Cornelius has brought a little knife out of his robe which he was going to stabs Dovakhiin that Princess Kenny has jumps in and charms the hell out of him which it works and shot him with her arrows.

"Ouch… You little blond whore!" Cornelius said while he was wiping blood off from the corner of his mouth with his hand and raise his long sword to cut Princess Kenny down at that moment and Dovakhiin has uses his Bull rush attack on him and pushes him on and out over the rail that he had fallen into the mucky Saginaw River below.

"The king is dead….. Long live, King Dovakhiin of Zaron/ Saginaw?!" General Green Leaf say out loud just like a town crier which all the kids has kneels before the group of warriors who were standing before them which Cornelius is still alive had swims across the river to Ojibway Island and has decided to give up on his conquest of Saginaw at that moment.

A few hours later… That the group has returned to the adults who are staying there at the hotel and waiting for them to return which they all looks very happy when they'd saw their kids coming in there by hugging and kissing them.

"Stanley!" Sharon said while she was crying with joy right now and the other parents were hugging their kids very tightly.

"Oh, alright, People, let's go back to South Park which we have a firework show to do tomorrow?!" McDaniels said as she looks at everyone inside the room and everyone has returned to South Park.

The following night was the Fourth of July celebration which that every South Park residents were there and enjoying the fireworks show down at Stark Pond Park that the Hughes had joined the boys' families to watch the firework display and the town had a picnic along with it too .

"Man, small town life is much nicer than chaotic city life?" Dennis said.

"Tell me about it which we understands why you had moved away from that crazy ass city?!" Stuart replied while he was drinking his cheap ass Blue Ribbon beer right now.

On the stage that Mayor McDaniels looks very peaceful that she is back in her political area and looking at both BarBrady and Johnson at that moment.

"Thank God that whole situation in Saginaw is finally over at all?!" McDaniels said in a low whisper.

"That I'm see that you are very happy that you at home at last, mayor?!" Johnson replied in a low whisper as he looks at his boss.

"Tell me about Johnson?!" McDaniels said while she was walking off during the fireworks were going off at that moment to meet up with BarBrady. "That I'll be with BarBrady and mingle with the townsfolk too right now.

"That I'm take that Saginaw trip has given her a better respect for South Park, Johnson?!" Freddy asked.

"I'm think so, Freddy which she has kiss the ground when they had got back from there last night." Johnson said.

The End

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter that I'm currently writing my next story right now.


End file.
